Sonic The hedgehog: New rivals
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: eggman y eggman nega han unido fuerzas con un extraño ser, con un solo odjetivo: destruir a sus heroes, ¿Sonic no es el mas rapido?,que misteriosa conexion guarda el joven dark the cat con los heroes.
1. Chapter: Inicio

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

**Habla-**cuando digan una habilidad.

_**Habla-**_cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**INICIO**

* * *

En la nueva base de Eggman, el hombre con forma de huevo estaba curiosamente hablando con otro hombre como él, y con una figura negra.

- Maldición Eggman Nega, tú no puedes con Blaze y ese metido de Silver y yo no puedo con Sonic y sus estorbosos amigos-dijo Eggman.

- Cálmate al menos no tienes que aguantarte ser un enemigo público, solo porque tratas de matar a una princesa-dijo Eggman Nega.

- ¡CALLENSE IDIOTAS!-grito la sombra.

- Que hacemos, juntos son demasiados poderosos-dijo Eggman.

- No podemos derrotar a nuestros héroes, pero que tal si hacemos que se destruyan entre ellos-dijo la sombra.

- Perfecto, se que hacer-dijo Eggman Nega.

- Bien, pongámonos en marcha-dijo Eggman.

Antes de darse cuenta los tres seres se rieron como maniacos, sabiendo lo que sucedería.

Donde Sonic y sus amigos sucedía lo norma, Sonic y Shadow corriendo, Amy fastidiando a Sonic, knuckles durmiendo, Tails revisando sus cachivaches, Cream jugando y Rouge contado sus Rings, cuando, Se abrió una brecha de luz en la realidad.

- Cuanta luz-dijo Amy viendo una brecha de luz que se abría.

- ! ¿QUE?!, ¡¿Qué SUCEDE?!-dijo knuckles despertando.

- Sonic, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el zorro de dos colas.

- No lo sé, pero pare ser otra aventura, o si, que empiece la diversión-dijo Sonic con ánimo.

Entonces de la brecha que se había abierto salió una gata blanca de ojos azules, vestida de un kimono blanco con flores azules estampadas, de unos 15 años de edad.

- Buenas jóvenes héroes, mi jefe, los invita-dijo la gata entregando una carta cibernética y Shadow la tomo.

- Me retiro-dijo la gata yéndose.

- Interesante-dijo Shadow tocando la carta haciendo que se activara.

- Mucho gusto, héroes, los invito a un torneo con grandes premios, grandes corredores y grandes emociones-dijo una voz electrónica.

- Grandes corredores-dijeron Shadow y Sonic al mismo tiempo con mucho ánimo.

- Grandes premios-dijo Rouge con codicia en la mirada.

- Grandes emociones-dijo Amy con ilusión.

- Para participar deben insertar una esmeralda, ¿aceptan sí o no?-dijo la voz electrónica.

- Utilicemos una esmeralda de knuckles-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

- Ni loco-dijo knuckles.

- Vamos cariño, solo será una por favor-dijo Rouge con una voz coqueta acariciando a knuckles

- N-no v-vas a convérseme-dijo knuckles tratando de resistirse.

- Amy, ven por favor-pidió Sonic a la eriza rosa.

- dime Sonikku-pregunto la eriza.

- Podrías…-lo último lo susurro el erizo azul.

- Claro Sonikku-dijo Amy

Mientras knuckles se resistía a los encantos femeninos de Rouge, Amy sigilosamente se acercaba más y más con su martillo en manos, cuando estaba más cerca…

BOMMM

Lo siguiente que vemos es a knuckles aplastado en un cráter, mientras Rouge le quitaba una esmeralda y la introducía en la tarjeta, haciendo que brillara y se abriera una puerta en la realidad, trayendo consigo 7 erizos de color gris con líneas rojas y colmillos por fuera, además de tener los pinchos largos y horribles.

- ¡DESTRUIR!-dijeron los erizos

- Interesante-dijo Shadow viendo a los erizos.

- ¡DESTRUIR!-dijeron dos erizos lanzándose contra Amy.

Entonces los dos erizos con una velocidad enorme se abalanzaron hacia Amy, con intensiones de matarla cuando pero son detenidos por Shadow que los atravesó con sus manos con una obvia mirada molesta.

- ¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA!-grito a todo pulmón Shadow molesto, haciendo que Amy se sonrojara por como hablaba Shadow.

Entonces otros dos erizos se corrieron detrás de Shadow para matarlo, sin forma de responder Shadow quedo helado de la corta distancia que tenían los erizos a él, Sonic detuvo a uno con su mano izquierda para después atravesarle el pecho con la derecha, Rouge detuvo al otro erizo con su látigo y lo rodeo con sus alas y lo último paso a ser trabajo de murciélagos.

- Poder sobrepasa expectativa, entrando en modo _**wolf **_–dijeron los tres erizos restantes, transformándose en criaturas salvajes como lo hacía Sonic hace algún tiempo, pero estos con un cristal rojo en el pecho.

- Sonikku-dijo Amy asustada, abrazándose a Sonic.

- ¡DESTRUIR!-dijeron los tres erizos transformándose por completo, y abalanzándose contra Sonic, Shadow y Rouge que estaban preparados.

- ¡TAILS SACA A CREAM DE AQUÍ!-grito Sonic mientras veía venir a un erizo atacarlo.

El erizo transformado ataco a Sonic con sus garras en el pecho causándole una herida sangrante, para después tratar de darle un puñetazo en esa misma herida, pero con su velocidad Sonic logro esquivarlo, para después tratar de darle con un ataque en espiral sin éxito ya que es detenido por la mano de la bestia que con sus garras atraviesa el brazo izquierdo de Sonic.

- ¡SONIC!-grito Tails lanzando una esfera de energía amarilla desde un guante moderno hacia el hedge-wolf, con lo que hiso enojar a la bestia y que se lanzara con ferocidad hacia el zorrito.

- No lo permitiré-dijo Sonic deteniendo las manos del hedge-wolf inútilmente porque la bestia le devolvió la movida permitiéndole darle un zarpazo en el otro brazo de Sonic debilitándolo del todo de sus extremidades superiores, con dificulta Sonic corrió detrás la bestia tratando de atacarlo pero…

- ¡DESTRUIR!-grito el hedge-wolf tomando a Sonic del cuello y apretando cada vez más, causándole un dolor tremendo.

- ¡SONIKKU!- grito Amy con su martillo en mano listo para golpear al hedge-wolf que solo con dejar a Sonic en el suelo y golpear al martillo le bastó con destruirlo y mandar a Amy al suelo.

- ¡DESTRU-no termino de gritar el hedge-wolf porque una espada de luz le atravesaba el pecho.

- Muere-dijo Tails sosteniendo la espada que le causaba la muerte al hedge-wolf.

- _Tails-_dijo Sonic preocupado y viendo el cuerpo de la bestia que estaba desapareciendo.

- Estoy bien Sonic-dijo Tails

- Ya veo-dijo Sonic viendo a Tails que tenía cara seria.

- Sonikku-dijo Amy abrazándose a Sonic.

- ¿Donde está Shadow?-pregunto Sonic.

Donde Shadow….

Shadow se encontraba en un fiero combate con un hedge-wolf, el con dos espadas y el Hedge-wolf con sus garras, ambos a una velocidad imparable mientras las espadas y garras chocaban y soltaban chispas, cada cruce de velocidad con las armas generada estelas de luz y chipas un espectáculo para la vista.

- Esto terminara aquí-dijo Shadow parándose en seco.

- ¡DESTRUIR!-grito el hedge-wolf corriendo hacia Shadow.

- Tú serás el único destruido-dijo Shadow determinado.

El hedge-wolf corrió hacia Shadow, Shadow salto arriba del cortándole la espada haciendo enojar, este se rodo tratando de córtalo con sus garras, pero Shadow lo bloqueo con sus espadas, después puso su pie y con una fuerte patada en pecho lo alejo dejando sus espadas en el aire obligando al hedge-wolf a sostenerse de sus garras al piso para no salir rodando. Shadow recupero sus espadas en el aire y se agacho evitando el zarpazo de la mano izquierda del hedge-wolf para después cortarle el brazo izquierdo y seguido el derecho continuo combinando las espadas creando una más grande que brillaba en un aura roja para clavársela en el pecho y después cortarlo por la mitad.

- AHHH-grito el Hedge-wolf cayendo en el piso de espalda mientras se desangraba.

- Extraño-dijo Shadow viendo el cadáver del hedge-wolf desaparecer, entonces comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde Sonic, rouge y los demás.

- ¿Que paso con el erizo con el que peleabas?-pregunto Shadow a rouge.

- No quieres saber-dijo Rouge saboreando sus labios.

Entonces todos reunidos vieron como se abría otra vez un portal y todos se preocuparon sabiendo estaban entrando en un torneo peligroso.

- Aquí vamos-dijo Sonic corriendo hacia la luz.

- No idiota, esta vez ser impulsivo no te servirá de nada-dijo Shadow corriendo tan rápido como Sonic.

- ¡NO!-grito Tails pasando el portal.

- ¡MIS TESOROS!-grito Rouge pasando el portal para ir a buscar sus tesoros.

- jejeje yo también voy-dijo Cream.

- ¡Sonikku, espérame!-dijo Amy pasando el portal.

- Que, que, ¡MI ESMERALDA!-grito Knuckles despertando y buscando a los demás cruzando el portal.

* * *

En un hermoso palacio de color blanco, azul y amarillo en la dimensión sol, una gata lila se preguntaba porque justamente ahora debía buscar un prometido.

- Blaze-dijo un erizo de color plateado, de ojos amarillos y botas negras con líneas amarillas llegando.

- ¿otra vez Eggman?-pregunto Blaze.

- No, no es eso, veras-con cada palabra Silver se sonrojaba un poco más.

- Silver, tu….-Blaze se enmudeció al ver como una brecha se abría mostrando a la misma gata blanca de la dimensión de Sonic.

- Un gusto, mi jefe quiere invitarlos a un torneo, participaran Sonic te Hedgehog y….-la gata no pudo terminar.

- ¡SONIC!-grito Blaze feliz.

- ¿Sonic?-pregunto Silver algo molesto.

- _interesante, esto es interesante-_susurro la gata blanca para sí misma.

- Me retiro-dijo la gata entregando la misma carta cibernética y desapareciendo por el portal

- Un gusto héroes, los invito a un torneo, con grandes premios, grandes corredores y grandes emociones-dijo la carta

- ¿Entramos?-pregunto Blaze pensando en encontrarse con Sonic

- Adelante-dijo Silver determinado.

- Para participar, deben insertar una esmeralda, aceptan ¿sí o no?-pregunto la tarjeta

- Vamos-dijo Blaze insertando una esmeralda y haciendo que el portal de luz se abriera, pero sin soltar hedge-wolf

- _Espero poder verte Sonic_-susurro Blaze entrando

- Veremos que tienes Sonic-dijo Silver entrando

* * *

En una hermosa ciudad, de un color blanco y arquitectura clásica, pero moderna, dos erizos corrían como locos mientras se daban puñetazos, ambos a una velocidad enorme, tanto que solo se veía la estela de luz de cada color respetivo.

- Demonios-dijo un erizo de color anaranjado y ojos azules de pinchos largos y alborotados con partes de pelaje negro en pecho y otros poquitos en los pinchos, que aparentaba 15 años y de mirada determinada con zapatos y guantes negros, chocando el puño con un erizo azul claro y blanco en el pecho y un poco en los pinchos, de ojos anaranjados de pinchos lisos hacia abajo con igual edad, causando que el piso debajo de ellos se agrietara

- Cerca, pero no tanto-dijo el erizo azul claro corriendo detrás del erizo anaranjado tratando de darle dos puñetazos en la espalda pero sin éxito porque el erizo derrapo evitando el ataque.

- Digo lo mismo-dijo el erizo anaranjado sonriendo

- Bueno acabemos con el entrenamiento, ¿Quieres Rayss?- dijo el erizo azul claro con una mirada molesta.

- Adelante, Nikell-dijo el erizo anaranjado sonriendo

Ambos erizos se lanzaron para termina esa batalla, a un centímetro de tocarse son detenidos por el sonido de una bala que llego a la pared que estaba al lado de los dos erizos.

- bien hecho idiotas, me arruinaron la lectura-dijo un gato negro con pequeñas partes de pelaje amarillo y ojos rojos, vestido con una chaqueta negra con una camisa roja y pantalones negros recostado en una pared, con una pistola en la mano derecha que devolvió a un estuche en su pierna derecha y en la otra cerrando un libro que parecía haber estado leyendo.

- Dark-dijeron los dos erizos al mismo tiempo

- No tienes derecho a detenernos, esto para nada es asunto tuyo-dijo Nikell con una cara fastidiada.

- ¿Quieres que lo resorbamos de otra manera?-pregunto el gato saltando y poniéndose en frente del erizo azul y con su mano irradiando fuego.

- Para nada-dijo el erizo azul claro

- Bien, no se te olvide que me debes dinero de lo que apostate en "Four clubs"-dijo dark sonriendo petulante

- Nunca se me va a olvida si siempre me lo recuerdas, oye no te parece que ya es hora de que busques las esmeraldas, igual estos días no ha pasado nada con los _**New Moon, **_mejor las buscamos ahora-dijo Nikell molesto

- Si, oye ha pasado algo con los _**half-wolf, **_se han movido mucho últimamente, no crees que busquen las _**ragnarok Esmeraldas-**_preguntó Rayss

- Eso no importa, miren esto han iniciado un torneo-dijo Dark dándole una tarjeta a los erizos

- Sean bienvenidos a un torneo héroes, prepárense para las batallas, encuéntrense aquí para iniciar -dijo la carta con un holograma con la dirección donde debían ir.

- Vaya, bien hay voy-dijo Rayss corriendo determinado a las afueras de la ciudad

- Espero tener algo de diversión, bah da igual solo me verán el polvo-dijo Nikell corriendo con mirada molesta a afueras de la ciudad.

- Esperemos que esta vez, pueda encontrarme con ella-dijo dark viendo al cielo

* * *

En una pradera con un hermoso césped y lo que parecían ser unas grandes columnas rotas de piedras, ahí se encontraba una figura encapuchada por completo con unas nubes blancas estampadas, sentado sobre una de esas columnas viendo al horizonte cuando...

- Que es este lugar-dijo un erizo azul bastante herido pero con ganas de correr saliendo de una brecha en la realidad

- Este lugar es "Green Rock Zone"-dijo el encapuchado con voz joven

- ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sonic

- Disculpa mi descortesía….-dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha mostrando su cara de erizo blanco con ojos morados con pinchos poco ordenados y de rayas grises-…. Soy Visupos the Hedgehog, lo lamento mucho pero… aquí vas a morir-siguió el erizo

- ¿Qué?-dijo Sonic pero antes de darse cuenta el erizo blanco desde la distancia tan larga que tenia de Sonic, ya a tenia su mano en el pecho de Sonic mientras irradiaba energía morada.

- Date por muerto-dijo Visupos con sus ojos brillando en plateado.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter: Amigos o enemigos,y Scouger!

**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS**

* * *

En lo que parecía ser un cuarto grande, decorado y muy amplio, se abría un portal de luz dejando salir a dos seres un erizo plateado y una gata lila que se maravillaron por la hermosura del lugar.

- Vaya-dijo Silver viendo el lugar y empezando a caminar por un pasillo

- E s enorme-dijo Blaze que paró en seco al ver una esmeralda de color que parecía estar suspendida en el aire mientras irradiaba energía.

- ¿Es una sol Esmeralda?-pregunto Silver viendo la esmeralda.

- No lo se pero es Hermosa-dijo Blaze viendo la esmeralda.

- _Como tu-_pensó Silver algo sonrojado.

- Que bonito, deberías decírselo en frente-hablo una voz a espaldas de los dos amigos que voltearon y se encontraron con un gato Negro que sostenía una pistola en dirección a ellos.

- Antes de matarlos, ¿quiénes son exactamente?-pregunto el gato.

- Blaze vete-dijo Silver que con sus poderes se Teletransporto detrás del gato para darle un puñetazo antes de hacerlo se quedo estático sin moverse un centímetro para sorpresa de Blaze.

- Silver, que pasa-pregunto Blaze

- Corre-dijo Silver que se encontraba estático.

- No-dijo base una bola de fuego hacia el gato que con solo mover la mano la desvió

- Buena chispa, pero esto es un verdadero ataque de fuego-dijo el gato lanzando una bola de fuego roja desde la mano derecha, que impacto en el pecho de Blaze arrojándola y haciendo que atravesara una ventana.

- ¡Blaze!-grito Silver que recupero el movimiento, lanzándose hacia la ventana por donde cayó Blaze.

Al aventarse el mismo por la ventana se dio cuenta de dos cosas una: la torre era más grande de lo que pensaba y dos: era peligroso ese gato así que debían huir cuanto antes, después de alcanzar a Blaze en el aire utilizó sus poderes para suavizar la caída y caer justamente en un zona transitada.

- Blaze debemos irnos antes de que el…-

- Llegue-completo el gato negro detrás de ellos

Toda la gente se encerró en sus locales en señal de miedo hacia el gato, cuando se ponía así.

- Su primer error fue tratar de robar la Ragnarok Esmeralda, el segundo tratar de combatirme y el último fue no huir cuando les di la oportunidad-dijo el gato.

- ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Silver sudando la gota gorda.

- Dark the Cat, adiós **The Phoenix-**dijo Dark mientras su cuerpo irradiaba una gran cantidad de fuego que lanzo del puño que tomo forma de ave fénix que llego a Blaze y Silver.

BOMMMM

Las cenizas del ataque que quedaron dispersas por el aire daban a entender que el ataque fue exitoso destruyendo y quemando el suelo y alrededor de los dos atacados.

- Termino…. ¿Qué?-dijo Dark viendo que a las personas que ataco estaban cubiertas y protegidas por lo que parecían ser colas gigantes de color rojo carmesí.

- Eso estuvo cerca- dijo el portador de las colas que resulto ser un zorro rojo de 6 colas vestido en blanco que parecía estar riendo de colmillos de adentro para afuera que estaba junto con un erizo verde vestido con una chaqueta negra con flamas rojas dibujadas, sus ojos azules con zapatos negros con verdes y unas cicatrices en el pecho además de llevar unas gafas naranjas que sonreía de forma siniestra mostrando sus dientes filosos (**Scourge the Hedgehog para los que no lo sepan, de la versión comic de Sonic) **.

- ¿Sonic?-pregunto Blaze viendo al erizo verde que tenía un gran parecido con Sonic.

- Oh conoces al azulito, que bien así será mas fácil atraerlo-dijo Scourge sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Hell!-grito Dark en cólera viendo al zorro rojo reír.

- Nos vemos, **chaos control-**dijo zorro irradiando energía azul y transportándose de ese lugar junto con Blaze, Silver y Scourge.

- ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Dark así mismo.

* * *

En un lugar completamente helado con una planicie desolada con un castillo de cristal se veía a un erizo azul claro caminando hacia el castillo.

- Esto es molesto, ¿porque tanto alboroto?-dijo Nikell caminando detrás de él se podían ver varios cadáveres de hedge-wolf, amontonados y desangrados.

El erizo camino hasta la entrada y vio a un Echidna rojo recogiendo un esmeralda azul, que paró en seco al ver a Nikell que lo veía desinteresado.

- Tu dime donde estoy exactamente –dijo el cabeza de puños impulsivamente haciendo que el erizo se cabreara de maneras inimaginables.

- ¡MIRA RATA DE CUARTA CON PROBLEMAS DE IRA!, ¡NO ME INTERESA NI ME VA INTERESAR DE DONDE DIABLOS VENGAS!-dijo Nikell molesto de la impertinencia de knuckles pero este no se quedo atrás.

- ¡AQUIEN LLAMAS RATA DE CUARTA MALA COPIA DE SONIC!-grito knuckles molesto

- ¿Oye eso que llevas es una ragnarok esmeralda?-pregunto Nikell

- No sé que sean las ragnarok esmeralda pero esta es una chaos esmeralda, no la tocaras de ninguna forma-dijo knuckles pero antes de darse cuenta el erizo ya estaba detrás de e sosteniendo la esmeralda con sus dedos mientras la veía curioso.

- Dámela no la vayas a…-lo que iba knuckles a decir fue callado al ver como el erizo la tomaba de las dos manos y la comprimía volviéndola polvo azul.

- Buena imitación-dijo Nikell entonces knuckles lo ataco con su puño y este lo paro con su puño derecho y lo mando hacia atrás.

- Sabes acabo de acabar con un ejército, tu eres trabajo fácil-dijo Nikell confiado a lo que knuckles respondió con un puñetazo esquivado fácilmente, seguido por una patada que igual es esquivada por salto para luego contra-atacar con una fuerte patada que mando lejos a knuckles seguido con rápida corrida para después atinarle un fuerte golpe en estomago y mandándolo directo a un bloque de hielo.

- La verdad odio termina una batalla tan rápido pero no hay de otra al me dice que estás con _**el**_ por ello **cristal kick-**dijo Nikell que salto en el aire mientras su mano brillaba en azul listo para atacar a knuckles.

El golpe ya iba llegar cuando un rayo de color purpura impacto en el pecho del erizo.

- ¿Quién diablos me interrumpe?-pregunto molesto el erizo.

- El subordinado de Rayss, realmente dark ya perdió el interés en nosotros-dijo una voz que se oía cibernética con toque siniestros.

- Diablos-dijo Nikell viendo al dueño de esa voz que era un murciélago negro con alas y brazos metálicos vestido con unas ropas negras y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

- Vámonos-dijo el murciélago tomando a knuckles y retirándose dejando al erizo inconsciente.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3:Amigos o enemigos 2

**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS-2**

* * *

En un enorme lago con pequeños cúmulos de arena, despertaba un erizo negro con vetas rojas se despertaba mientras veía a una murciélago blanca hablar con un erizo naranja de vetas negras, parecían llevarse bien, para disgustó del erizo negro que se levanto de impulso y corrió hasta ellos.

- ¿Qué crees, que haces?-pregunto Shadow algo…celoso.

- Hey Shadow que bueno que despiertas, mira este es Rayss el nos salvo-dijo rouge.

- ¿Sálvanos?, de que-pregunto Shadow con su típico tono pero con un toque de celos.

- si cariño mira-dijo rouge apuntando a un monto de cadáveres de hedge-wolf

- Interesante, encontrarme con varios de estos normalmente están dispersados, ¿oigan no han visto a alguien con una tarjeta como esta?-pregunto Rayss sacando la tarjeta y enseguida Shadow reaccionó con una chaos lance que es bloqueada por la patada de rouge.

- ¿Qué haces?-pregunto rouge deteniendo el ataque de Shadow.

- El tiene la tarjeta es parte del torneo, ¿acaso no quieres tus tesoros?-pregunto Shadow y Rouge dejo pasar el ataque que por poco llego a Rayss que consiguió esquivarlo con su velocidad para después regresarle el golpe a Shadow con una patada que lo mando al agua, detrás del no pudo ver a rouge saltando en el aire y preparando su patada tornado, que lo mando al lago inconsciente.

- Un parece que tendré que salvar a Shadow-dijo Rouge que salto al lago a buscar.

Ya dentro del agua pudo ver como Shadow y Rayss a pesar de estar en el agua se daban puñetazos seguidos por fuertes patadas que siguió por una extraña aura cubriendo Rayss y Shadow con energía roja ambos cubiertos de energía se lanzaron hacia el otro para sorpresa de Rouge.

BOMMMMMMMM

Rouge salió volando del agua mientras veía a los dos erizos pelear en aire dando la ilusión de vuelo seguido por un golpe del erizo naranja cargado de energía causando que Shadow quedara estático para después con una patada en el estomago que lo mando fuertemente a la arena.

Rayss tomo a Shadow del cuello y dijo…

- Ya no me interesa quien eres, date por muerto-dijo Rayss mientras su puño irradiaba energía naranja dispuesto a acabar con Shadow pero es detenido por un látigo.

- Lo siento pero yo siempre le cuido la espalda-dijo rouge pero con su fuerza Rayss tomo el látigo y puso a girar para después soltarla en una roca dejándola inconsciente.

- Se acabo-dijo Rayss pro una estela de luz de color amarillo detuvo su acción.

- ¿Quién?...diablos-dijo sonrojado Rayss viendo a una eriza de color amarillo vestida con lindo vestido azul que acentuaba su figura, que tomo a Shadow de forma tierna, haciendo que este abriese los ojos.

- ¿_maría?-susurro para sí mismo Shadow_

- No trates de hablar, el doctor Gerald te curara-dijo la eriza amarilla.

Lo siguiente que vemos es a la eriza sacar una esmeralda de color morado que brillo intensamente, después de despejarse la luz ya no se encontraban los erizos.

- _Shadow, no te vayas por favor-susurro rouge_

Entonces es tomada por el erizo anaranjado.

- No sé que pase, pero bueno seguro dark si sabrá-dijo Rayss tomando a rouge y corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

* * *

En un lugar cubierto por la nieve, un zorro y una conejita color eran arrastrado por una especie de trineo jalado por una figura envuelta y con una espada en la espalda.

- Ha…. ¿qué?-reacciono el zorrito de sorpresa dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

- Cream despierta-dijo Tails zarandeando a Cream

- Que sucede-pregunto Cream despertando.

- vaya, ya despertaron, bien, díganme quienes son ustedes-pregunto la figura dándola vuelta y mostrando su cara de león con ojos azules.

- Soy Miles power, pero me dicen Tails-dijo el zorrito.

- soy Cream-dijo la conejo.

- soy Kracs The Lion, un gusto-dijo el león.

- Dígame donde estamos señor, Kracs-pregunto Tails.

- Están en Snow Village-dijo Kracs pero su voz fue eclipsada por el ruido de 6 bestias que salían de la nieve, que tenían un extraño parecido con la bestia chaos, entonces el león desenfundo su espada y de un rápido corte horizontal erradico a tres de las bestias, seguido puso mano en el piso y giro en circulo con su espada en mano destruyendo a los tres últimos y dejando a los jóvenes boquiabiertos.

- Cierren la boca, les entrara una mosca-dijo el león risueño.

- ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE SEÑOR!-dijo Cream alegremente.

- Si lo fue bien vamos a mi pueblo-dijo Kracs

- ¡SI!-dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

**Green rock Zone….**

Visupos parecía tener problemas, su aura morada se esfumo estaba cubierto por sangre, mientras veía algo sin precedentes.

- Ma…maldit….maldita sea-dijo Visupos viendo a Sonic que estaba cubierto por una aura negra junto con su pelaje oscurecido y su cara con una sonrisa sádica-_no pensé que fuera tan fuerte-pensó._

- Dime, ¿tan rápido se acabo la fiesta?-pregunto Sonic molesto de quien hace tan poco tiempo dijo que lo iba a matar, y que ahora estaba en el suelo cansado de un pulso.

- No te creas-dijo Visupos corriendo pero siendo detenido por la mano de Sonic que utiliza para estamparlo en el suelo y después con una patada en pecho lo hundió mas en el piso seguido de miles de puñetazos seguidos dejando a Visupos escupiendo sangre

- Ja….siquiera me pudiste dar algo de batalla, bueno me quedare con esto-dijo Sonic quitándole a Visupos una esmeralda amarilla, que de tiro atravesó el pecho de Sonic mientras este volvía a su color normal.

* * *

**Lugar desconocido…. **

En una completa oscuridad una voz resonaba en la inmensa oscuridad.

- La prueba dark Sonic ha sido un éxito, siguiente prueba alpha Shadow, todo va según lo planeado-dijo la voz.

**Continuara….**


End file.
